Why can't I wake up with you?
by ReidsCat
Summary: Eine kleine FF über Hotch und Reid, die ihre Zeit lieber im Büro als zu Hause verbringen. SLASH!


_**Why can't I wake up with you?**_

**Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Saeris, die mich inspiriert hat, und die vielen bösen kleinen und vor allem Schweizerischen Fehler aus dem Text raus gezogen hat.**

**Ausserdem hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass nun auch die Schweiz in den Genuss von Farbfernsehen kommt ^^**

Es war schon fast 23 Uhr als SSA Aaron Hotchner seit langem mal wieder einen Blick auf die digitale Uhr seines Telefons warf. Müde massierte er sich mit dem Daumen die linke Schläfe und schloss kurz die Augen. Es kam in letzter Zeit nie vor Mitternacht nach Hause, was aber nicht unbedingt an den gestapelten Akten auf seinem Bürotisch oder dem übrigen anfallenden Papierkram lag.

Er wollte einfach nicht früher nach Hause. Es verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie möglich in seinem Appartement. Die Wohnung war zwar schön eingerichtet, aber trotz allem fühlte sie sich leblos an. Steril. Einsam. Sie war so gesehen das Gegenteil von Haleys detailverliebtem und dekoreichem Einrichtungsstil, aber das war wohl gerade das, was er brauchte, auch wenn die Scheidung nun schon eine Weile her war. Er wollte nicht andauernd daran erinnert werden, auch wenn er im Inneren damit abgeschlossen hatte. Sie war die Mutter seines Sohnes, den er abgöttisch liebte. Doch sie war nicht mehr seine Frau, gehörte nun zu einem Anderen, einem Mann, der ihr geben konnte, was sie sich wünschte. Etwas das er selbst nicht konnte…oder vielleicht auch nicht wollte? Jedenfalls lautete so David Rossis These. Dass es eben doch nicht gepasst hatte, und das Hotch's Unterbewusstsein sich dagegen gesträubt hätte...und das es die perfekte Frau nicht geben würde, aber man es eben immer wieder probieren müsse…wenn auch nicht unbedingt gleich so wie er mit mehreren Ehen, wie sein älterer Kollegen mit einem Grinsen hinzugefügt hatte.

Hotch atmete aus, stand dann auf und ging zu seiner Regalwand, wo sich unter anderem eine kleine Musikanlage fand. Er drückte auf den Powerknopf, und sofort erhellte „Yesterday" den Raum.

Auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass die Beatles nie falsch liegen konnten, so war dieser Song irgendwie gerade nicht das, was er brauchte. Er drückte noch einmal, und der Empfang änderte von CD auf Radio, wo man die ruhige Stimme einer Moderatorin hören konnte: _„…eine glasklare Nacht, in der man ganz romantisch die Sterne zählen kann. Und darum hier jetzt ein Song für alle Verliebten In Washington…."._

Die Stimme verschwand und stattdessen erklangen sanfte Pianotöne, gefolgt von sehnsuchtsvollem Gesang.

Hotch lächelte kurz. Wo hatten sie denn diesen alten Schmachtfetzen ausgegraben? Wie viele verliebte Paare hatten Mitte 90er zu diesen Klängen herum geknutscht? Wohl eine ganze Generation. Haley und er waren damals schon über das stundelange Herumgeknutsche und frisch Verliebt-Phase hinaus gewesen…auch wenn der Song damals, und seltsamerweise noch heute eine gewisse Magie ausströmte. Sie hatten es nie getan.

Er stellte die Lautstärke ein wenig höher, und wollte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch gehen, als ihm auffiel, dass bei den Schreibtischen seines Teams draussen noch Licht brannte.

Er ging zu einer Frontscheibe, und zog die Lamellen der Jalousien etwas herunter, und besser sehen zu können. Und tatsächlich…

Was machte Reid um diese Zeit denn noch hier? Wieso war er nicht zu Hause, schlafend in seinem Bett, was er den dunklen Augenringen nach ziemlich gut gebrauchen konnte.

Neben ihm stapelte sich ein ebenso hoher Aktenhaufen, wie auf Hotchs Büro. Aber wieso eigentlich? Ein einzelner Agent hatte normalerwiese nicht so viele Akten zu bearbeiten. Ob er Morgan und Prentiss mal wieder angeboten hatte, ihren Teil mit zu bearbeiten? Obwohl…auch dann hätte er mit seiner Geschwindigkeit schon lange fertig sein müssen.

Hotch liess die Lamelle wieder zurück scheppern. Er kannte seine Agents mittlerweilen so gut, dass er wusste, dass Reid irgendwas bedrückte. Diese Nacht-Aktion heute passte zu seinem übrigen Verhalten in den letzten Wochen. Er war ruhiger geworden, fast schon etwas verschlossen. Und wenn er etwas sagte, dann sprudelten unaufhaltsam Facherklärungen aus ihm heraus. So hatte er sich bisher nur einmal benommen, und das war nach der Sache mit Hankel und dem Dilaudid. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er damals noch ein leicht aggressives und fahrlässiges Verhalten zu Tage gelegt hatte. Aber dem war diesmal nicht so.

Hotch öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem Büro und trat hinaus – doch die Musik wurde nicht leiser. Im Gegenteil. Auch von den Schreibtischen her erklang der gleiche Song – und wenn Hotch sich nicht täuschte, säuselte Reid den Text mit.

Der ältere Agent zog etwas irritiert und erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. Dass Reid diesen Song kannte…interessant.

Er ging langsam die Treppe hinunter und näherte sich dann Reid, legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, was den Jüngeren mächtig zusammen zucken liess und er mit riesigen Augen zu Hotch, der sich nun mit verschränkten Augen gegen Morgans Schreibtisch lehnte, hoch sah.

„Hotch…" fiepte er. „…du weisst schon, dass durch Erschrecken Botenstoffe frei gesetzt werden könne, die dazu führen, dass man einen Herzstillstand erleidet und daran stirbt? 34 Prozent aller…"

„…Reid, bevor du an einem Herzstillstand durch Erschrecken stirbt, fällst du mir wegen Übermüdung vom Stuhl, was für meinen Teil ärgerlicher wäre, da du dann krankgeschrieben bist, und ich schwerer einen Ersatz für dich bekomme und mehr Anträge an Strauss stellen muss, als wenn das mit dem Herzstillstand eintritt."

meinte Hotch mit einem trockenen Grinsen.

Reid überlegte kurz, und wollte etwas entgegnen – als er begriff, den Mund wieder schloss und zurück grinste. Der seltene Humor des Aaron Hotchner. Seltener als ein grünes Pferd, aber wenn er auftrat, dann tiefschwarz wie Hotchs Anzüge.

„Aber um mal wieder zu den Tatsachen zurück zu kommen; Was machst du noch hier Reid? Wenn Morgen früh ein Fall rein kommt, dann brauch ich dich wach und fit. Geh nach Hause und schlaf ein wenig. Die Akten laufen dir schon nicht davon, und wenn dann bewegen sie sich sowieso wieder auf Prentiss und Morgans Schreibtisch zu, wo sie auch hingehören." raunte der Ältere mit leicht tadelndem Blick auf seinen Agent, der auch sofort beschämt und mir leicht roten Wangen den Kopf senkte.

„Sie wollten nach Hause…Morgan hatte noch ein Date, und Prentiss wollte mit Garcia zusammen noch Schuhe kaufen gehen…da hab ich ihnen angeboten, ihre Akten zu übernehmen."

„Soweit bin ich auch schon. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du noch hier bist. Normalerweise bist du mit einem riesigen Berg Akten durch, bevor Morgan nur einen Blick darauf geworfen hat. Also?"

Reid zuckte unschlüssig mit dem Schultern.

„Ich weiss nicht...bin nicht so ganz bei der Sache, vielleicht dauert es darum länger…"

„Und?.."

„Und was? Keine Ahnung…ich hatte keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen."

„Und wieso nicht? Was ist hier in diesem Büro spannender als bei dir zu Hause?"

„Alles."

„Alles?...Reid..ok, du hast alle deine Bücher die in deinem Regal stehen gelesen…"

„Sogar mehrmals…"

„Mehrmals. Aber du hast doch bestimmt einen Fernseher….oder du kannst dir Bücher in der Bibliothek leihen...oder kaufen…oder leg dich einfach ins Bett oder auf dein Sofa, und dann Schlaf. Schlaf ist wichtig, Reid."

„Aber ich bin nicht müde…wirklich Hotch."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren wurde fragender. Er brauchte Reid nur anzusehen, um zu merken, dass er etwas verbarg. Etwas, dass ihn beschäftigte. So schlau und belesen der Junge auch war, so einfach war es auch, zu erkennen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht in Ordnung war. Die Schutzmauer war noch nicht wieder aufgebaut…zu schnell konnte man sie wieder zerstören oder über sie herüber klettern. Und leider liess der junge Agent oft Dinge viel zu nah an sich heran. Dinge, vor denen Hotch ihn eigentlich gerne beschützen wollte, damit der Jüngere sich in Ruhe wieder voll und ganz erholen konnte. Und auch Morgan hielt ihn letzter Zeit oft eine schützende Hand über ihren Team-Welpen, wie Hotch mit seltsam gemischten Gefühlen fest gestellt hatte. Doch um das ging er hier gerade nicht.

„Hast du wieder Albträume? Was beschäftigt dich?"

Reid sah auf die Schreibtischplatte, wie ein kleiner Schüler, den man beim Abschreiben erwischt hatte. Dann begann er mit seinem Kugelschreiber herum zu spielen, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Reid, ich muss dich nicht profilen um zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und das nun schon länger. Du bist viel zu ruhig, zu ernst. Du alberst nicht mehr herum…Halloween war vor zwei Wochen, und du hast absolut nicht reagiert, keine Masken, kein grüner Schleim, den du in Morgans Tasse gekippt hast, nichts. Das bist nicht du…über was denkst du die ganze Zeit nach? Was beschäftigt dich? Hat es mit diesem Adam Jackson zu tun? Der Anthrax-Sache? Oder mit deiner Mutter? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte der ältere beharrlich.

„Ihr geht es gut…Adam wird immer noch von Amanda beschützt…Anthrax ist nicht der Rede wert…ausser dass ich immer noch sauer bin, dass Morgan mit mein ganzes Jell-O weg gefressen hat…"

Hotch sah Reid perplex an, als das kleine alte Radio auf Reids Tisch etwas zu rasseln begann, verstummte, dann der Ton jedoch wieder zurück kam, und die 90er Schmonzette wieder erklang _„ ...why can't I wake up with you?…so you're there when I open my eyes..."._

Hotch hörte dem Text kurz zu, den Text, den Reid anscheinend auswendig kannte…den Text eines der ultimativsten Liebeslieder.

Reid, der sonst keine Ahnung von moderner Musik hatte…Reid kannte den Text eines mehrt oder weniger modernen Love-Songs…

Auf einmal durchfuhr ihn eine Ahnung. Reids Verhalten, die abwesende Art…

Er sah den Junge direkt an.

„Bist du verliebt? Ist es das?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige vorsichtig.

Reid sah mit riesigen Augen und fast schon etwas erschrocken zu Hotch hoch.

„Verliebt? Ich? Wieso? Ich meine…nein!". Seine Stimme überschlug sich regelrecht.

Und genau diese Reaktion war eine deutliche Antwort, vor allem für einen Profiler wie Hotch, was auch Reid zu realisieren schien.

„Und wieso bist du dann so drauf, wie du es momentan bist? Wieso strahlst du nicht bis über beide Ohren, und machst Dinge, die verliebte Menschen tun? Es passt nicht zusammen..." sinnierte Hotch vor sich hin, als er erneut eine Blick auf Reid erhaschte, der sich gerade unbehaglich weg drehte.

„Sie…erwidert es nicht? Oder..du warst du mit ihr zusammen, und jetzt habt ihr euch getrennt? Aber du hattest doch niemanden, oder? Garcia hätte das doch garantiert herum posaunt…"

Reid hatte bei diesen Worten die Farbe einer roten Tomate angenommen und begann hektisch die Akten zu ordnen und seine Tasche zu packen.

„Ich habe keine Freundin, und hatte auch keine und es ist auch nicht Schluss, und ich bin nicht verliebt, und sowieso…es gibt keine Liebe! Das sind nur alles Testosterone und Hormone, die verrückt spielen, und einem das Gefühl vermitteln, dass man…"

„Reid."

Der Jüngere hielt inne, als sein Boss ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Bitte such wenigstens in diesem, Bereich nicht nach rationalen Erklärungen. So etwas passiert, ob man will oder nicht. Aber du solltest nicht andauernd darüber nachdenken, wieso und warum. Es kann schön sein, es kann grausam sein...aber es passiert einfach. Also lass es passieren."

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Ich kann dir einfach das Angebot machen, dass wenn du darüber reden willst, du zu mir kommen kannst. Ich bin zwar selbst nicht das beste Beispiel für eine funktionierende Beziehung, aber wenn ich mir Dave und Morgan in der Hinsicht ansehe...wir scheinen wohl alle kein glückliches Händchen zu haben. Aber ich denke es ist wichtig, dass du jemanden hast, mit dem du darüber sprechen kannst. Ich weiss, wie verwirrend das alles sein kann, wirklich, und..."

„Hotch…ich…ich bin dir dankbar, wirklich. Aber…ich will nicht darüber reden. Es wird vorbei gehen...wie alles..wie ein Grippe-Infekt. Es wird einfach verschwinden, und dann ist alles wieder gut, und ich beginne nicht sofort zu stottern, wenn er den Raum betritt, oder rede irgendwelchen Quatsch, oder mach sonst was Dummes. Denn das ist echt mühsam, und ich bin von mir selbst genervt, und von meinem Verhalten, von dieser Unprofessionalität...und sowieso, ich sollte nun nach Hause gehen, und morgen komme ich wieder, und dann kommt ein Fall, und dann hab ich eh den Kopf voll, und...ich geh jetzt besser..." haspelte er hervor, während er hektisch seine Tasche zuschnürte, sie ihm dabei zwei Mal herunter fiel und der Inhalt sich auf dem Boden verteilte.

Hotch sah dem Spektakel wortlos zu und liess diesen Wortschwall von gerade eben noch einmal Revue passieren. Reid war also wirklich verliebt, und so wie es schien nicht gerade glücklich…und so wie es klang, war es jemand aus dem FBI-Gebäude...wo sonst verbrachte Reid genügen Zeit zu, um sich zu verlieben? Wenn er in den Raum kam...

„_Er_?" fragte er leise.

Reid hielt inne. „Wer?"

„Du hast gesagt, wenn _er_ in den Raum kommt, beginnst du zu stottern…"

Reids Griff um seine Tasche wurde so krampfhaft, dass sich seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiss wurden.

„Hab ich das? Dann…hab ich mich wohl versprochen…Nacht Hotch. Mach nicht mehr zu lange."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Jüngere in Richtung Lift und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Hotch sah ihm noch eine ganze Weile lang wortlos nach.

Wo war die Zeit geblieben?

Gerade eben noch hatte Gideon diesen seltsamen kleinen Jungen mit ins Team gebracht, der Junge, der irgendwie alles wusste, aber keine Ahnung von menschlichen und zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte. Tobias Hankel kam, erschütterte Reids Welt, Gideon ging und bewirkte damit etwas ähnliches, einfach auf andere Art und Weise.

Und der Rest des Teams durfte die Scherben aufwischen und sie wieder zusammen setzen, auch wenn noch heute an einigen Stellen die passende Scherbe fehlte, um sie zu kitten.

Morgan nahm sich seinem Pretty Boy an, wie auch Garcia und J.J., die den Kleinen unter Welpenschutz stellten.

Hotchs blick ging wieder zu dem Radio, das Reid vergessen hatte abzustellen.

Wie gerne hätte er sich auch so um Reid gekümmert, wie es Morgan getan hatte. Am Abend noch zusammen etwas trinken gehen, nach einem Fall mal zusammen einen DVD Abend machen, und reden, um wieder etwas von den Grausamkeiten, die die Welt mit sich trug herunter zu kommen.

Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht.

Ausserdem war da die Sache mit Haley, und dann die Fälle, die sich häuften…Strauss, die immer mehr dazwischen funkte…und die Tatsache, dass er Reids Boss war. Beziehungen innerhalb des FBI waren unerwünscht, und konnten einem von beiden, wenn nicht sogar beiden den Job kosten.

Mit einem frustrierten Laut raufte Hotch sich die Haare.

Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Beziehung? Beziehung? Mit Reid? Wie kam er auf sowas? Er war vor kurzem erst noch verheiratet gewesen, mit einer Frau…ok, das war einige Jahre her, aber trotzdem! Sowas ging nicht…mal abgesehen davon, das Reid ein Mann war, aber das war ihm gerade aus gesagt ziemlich egal. Seine Mutter hatte Sean und ihm schon ziemlich früh eingetrichtert, dass man einen Menschen liebte, nicht einen Mann oder eine Frau..einfach einen Menschen.

Lieben…lieben_...lieben_? Nur war er also schon beim Lieben angekommen?

Was war eigentlich gerade mit ihm los?

Wieso warf ihn dieses Gespräch mit Reid gerade so aus der Bahn? Wieso dachte er angestrengt über Dinge nach, die er nun eine ziemliche Weile lang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, einfach weil er sie als Hirngespinste abgetan hatte? Auf einmal spürte er dieses Gefühle wieder…dieses Gefühl, das damals so intensiv war, als sie Reid lebend neben der Leiche von Tobias Hankel gefunden hatte…das Gefühl, das ihn durchflutet hatte, als der Junge ihm um den Hals gefallen war…das Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass er den Kleinen nie wieder los lassen sollte.

Doch das konnte doch einfach nicht sein…. sollte nicht sein…das durfte nicht sein….

Mit einer wirschen Bewegung schaltete er das Radio aus und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Büro – den beobachtenden Blick, der ihm aus einem anderen Büro aus folgte, nicht bemerkend.

...

Zwei Wochen und ein anstrengender Fall später sass Hotch erneut in seinem Büro über der Akte des Tennessee Snipers, der sie in den letzten Tagen auf Trab gehalten hatte.

Ein gestörter Kerl, der in den letzen beiden Monaten über zehn Frauen entführt, vergewaltig und dann aufgeschnitten hatte. Doch das ansässige PD hatte ihn mit Hilfe des BAU-Teams schnappen können.

Erst am späten Mittag war das Team nach acht anstrengenden Tagen zurück gekehrt. Prentiss und Morgan waren nach Abschluss ihrer Akten zusammen mit Penelope in den wohlverdienten Feierabend verschwunden und auch J.J. war froh, dass die nach Erledigung des Papierkrams nach Hause zu Henry und Will konnte.

Rossi hatte sich in seinem Büro verbarrikadiert, während Reid im halbstunden Takt zwischen der Kaffee-Ecke und seinem Bürotisch hin und her schlenderte, und über irgendwelchen Büchern hing, die definitiv nicht zum Fall gehörten. Aber niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten, seine Freizeit im FBI-Gebäude zu verbringen…auch nicht, als die Lichter um ihn herum langsam gelöscht wurden, und die Abteilung fast wie ausgestorben wirkte.

Gegen 22 Uhr klopfte es plötzlich an Hotchs Büro und ein und ein gähnender David Rossi betrat den Raum.

Hotch sah von seiner Akte auf.

„Dave. Was tun sie noch hier?" fragte er ruhig.

„Dasselbe könnte ich sie fragen…wie auch Reid, bei dem ich mich allmählich frage, wann er den Schlafsack auspackt."

Hotch sah kurz auf und warf einen Blick in den Büroraum. Tatsächlich, Reid war immer noch hier.

„Ich hab ihm vor kurzem schon einmal gesagt, dass er seine Freizeit lieber zu Hause oder an einem sonstigen Ort, der Freizeit-geeignet ist verbringen soll. Aber ich kann ihm nicht verbieten hier zu sein, wenn ich selbst meist als Letzter das Gebäude verlasse."

Rossi nickte, und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Hotch.

„Schon mal überlegt, warum er hier bleibt?" fragte der Ältere ruhig.

„Weil seine Bücher zu Hause alle aus gelesen sind, und im Fernsehen nichts anständiges läuft."

„Und im Ernst? Kommen sie schon Aaron, sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Profiler. Das können sie besser." grinste Rossi nun fast schon.

Hotch legte den Füller weg und lehnte sich zurück – und sah Rossi an.

„Was wollen sie hören, Dave?"

„Nun ja, dass sie vor kurzem heraus gefunden haben, dass unser Junior Agent verliebt ist, und zwar in einem _ER_ auch wenn er es versucht zu vertuschen. Ausserdem möchte ich hören, dass sie so schlau wie ich kombiniert haben, dass es sich um eine Person aus diesem Gebäude handeln muss, da unser Jüngster nicht wirklich viele aussenstehend Kontakte neben der Arbeit hat. Und wenn ich das von ihnen hören werde, dann werde ich ihnen sagen, warum der Junge an einem Freitagabend um 22 Uhr seit Stunden an seinem Bürotisch sitzt, obwohl er schon lange nach Hause gehen könnte – wenn ihnen jetzt nicht selbst ein Licht aufgegangen ist."

Ungläubig sah Hotch Rossi an.

„Woher in aller Welt wissen sie das alles?"

„Das tut hier eigentlich nichts zur Sache...auch wenn gesagt sei, dass ihr beiden nicht die einzigen seid, die sich nur ungerne von ihrem Arbeitsplatz trennen. Aber bei mir hat es andere Gründe, wie bei euch beiden." grinste der Ältere.

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„..Und genau deswegen bin ich hier. Aaron, erinnern sie sich, wie ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass unser Unterbewusstsein oft besser weiss, was gut für uns ist, als wir selbst? Und so ist es...und genau das spielt sich gerade bei euch beiden ab. Aaron…sagen sie mir nicht, dass sie es nicht gemerkt haben."

„Doch, genau das tu ich! Von was sprechen sie hier eigentlich, Dave?".

Hotchs Ton war nun leicht genervt.

„Sie bleiben bis in die Nacht hier, weil sie nicht nach Hause wollen. Weil ihre Wohnung leer ist, lieblos, niemand auf sie wartet, sie alleine sind. Und Reid ist hier, weil er genau das alles hier findet. In ihnen. Sie sind andauernd hier, also ist er auch hier."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Himmel, Aaron…der Junge ist total verknallt in sie. Und sie empfinden auch etwas für den Kleinen, Das sieht doch ein Blinder. Jeder im Team weiss es. Morgan und Prentiss haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Wir sind alle fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr Beiden euch gegenseitig sehr gut tun würdet."

Hotch sass da, als hätte ihm jemand ein Brett gegen den Kopf geknallt. Ungläubig sah er den Anderen an.

„Reid in _mich_ verliebt? Das kann doch gar nicht sein…sie müssen sich irren."

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Und schön, dass sie nicht bestreiten, dass sie auch auf ihn abfahren."

„Tu ich das?"

„Und wie. Und es ist gegenseitig Aaron, glauben sie mir. Also kommen sie endlich in die Hufe, und unternehme sie was. Es ist wirklich nicht mehr mit anzusehen, was hier läuft..oder eben nicht läuft. Schalten sie einfach mal den Kopf aus, und hören sie auf ihr Herz oder den Bauch, von mir aus auch auf andere Körperregionen –aber tun sie was. Das was da zwischen ihnen Beiden ist – meine Mamma würde es _prezioso_ nennen, _importante_, wertvoll und kostbar. Und so etwas sollte man nicht einfach wegschmeissen. Versuchen sie es doch einfach mal. Sie waren lange genug alleine, und dieser Junge ist vielleicht genau das, was ihnen fehlt…er könnte der Grund sein, dass sie am Abend ebenfalls gerne und vor allem zeitig nach Hause gehen - zusammen mit ihm."

Hotch war von Rossis Ansprache gerade ziemlich geplättet. Er sass einfach nur da, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ach kommen sie Aaron, werfen sie doch für einmal ihre Zweifel über Board. Das Team, wird dicht halten, es wird nichts nach aussen dringen. Wir wollen doch alle nur, dass ihr beiden glücklich seid, und wenn das der Weg dazu ist, dann ist gut. Aber tun sie was."

Mit diesen Worten stand der ältere Agent auf und grinste Hotch noch einmal an.

„Und nun wünsche ich einen schönen Abend."

Wenige Momente später war er aus dem Büro verschwunden.¨

Hotch wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte, auch wenn er momentan eh nichts sagen musste. Aber das gerade war etwas viel auf einmal.

Reid war verliebt in ihn…in ihn…nicht Morgan, wie er die ganze Zeit seit ihrem Gespräch vermutet hatte. Und das Team wusste davon…sie schlossen Wetten ab. Auf was eigentlich? Aber egal...sie wussten es…auch von seinen Gefühlen, für den Jungen. Verfluchte Profiler!

Konnte man denn gar nichts geheim, halten?

Aber was denn jetzt?

Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach zu Reid runter gehen und was-weiss-ich mit ihm machen.

Wie stellten die sich das vor?

Unruhig stand er auf. Himmel, er war völlig konfus und absolut durcheinander…er wusste einfach nicht, was er nun tun sollte…und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich dermassen gut an…Reid war in ihn _verliebt_? Reid wollte ihn?

Er begann im hektischen Takt eines Songs, der gerade im Radio lief mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu tippen, als es auch schon wieder klopfte – und Reid mit einem schüchternen und unsicheren Lächeln das Büro betrat.

„Rossi sagte, dass du mich sprechen willst?" fragte er leise.

_Dieses miese kleine Aas…ich werden diesen alten Mann foltern, und mit brennenden Stoffbällen bewerfen…_

Doch Hotchs Gedanken verstummten in seinem Kopf, als sein Blick auf Reids Hände fiel, die unsicher an seinem Pollundersaum herum spielten…solche wunderschönen Hände.

„Reid..ich..ja…ich wollte fragen, wie es dir geht."

„Gut, danke. Nicht anders, wie heute Mittag im Jet. Und dir?"

„Auch gut. Auch wenn der Fall ziemlich blutig war. Aber wir haben ihn."

„Ja, das stimmt." bestätiget Reid unsicher. Irgendwie kam ihm Hotch gerade ziemlich seltsam rüber.

Der Ältere lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dann hielt er kurz inne. Sollte er wirklich?

„Reid…wegen dem Abend vor zwei Wochen, das was du da gesagt hast, dass du jemanden attraktiv findest…für jemanden Gefühle hast…nun ja, Dave meinte, er wisse, wer das sei."

Reid schrumpfte augenblickich etwas zusammen, wurde rot und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Tut er das?"

„Anscheinend…er sagt, das ganze Team wisse es."

Reid nickte resigniert und schwieg einen Moment.

„Na toll. Dann haben ja alle ihren Spass dran. Ich hör jetzt schon die blöden Sprüche."

„Es wird keine blöden Sprüche geben, Reid.

„Willst du es ihnen verbieten?"

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Reid, wie lange kennst du das Team jetzt, hm? Kein einziger würde sich über so etwas lustig machen. Ausserdem…wieso sollten sie?"

„Weil es dumm und peinlich ist? Weil es völlig daneben und von vorn herein zum scheitern verurteil ist?...Wie ein Schüler, der in seine heisse Französischlehrerin verliebt ist."

„Du vergleichst mich mit einer heissen Französischlehrerin?" grinste Hotch nun etwas schief, was Reid nur noch mehr erröten liess.

„Hotch, es tut mir leid, wirklich...ich wollte das nicht...ich wollte dich damit nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Vergiss es einfach, mach ich auch. In einem Monat ist alles wieder beim alten, versprochen. Du kannst mich ganz normal behandeln, auch wenn ich es verstehen würde, wenn du ab sofort nicht mehr ein Hotelzimmer mit mir teilen möchtest, und - …"

„Du redest manchmal einfach zu viel…"

„Tu ich das?"

„Ab und an…zerbrich dir doch nicht den Kopf über so etwas. Und sowieso..wer sagt denn, dass es dämlich und dumm und zum Scheitern verurteilt ist?"

„Das ist es doch immer, wenn es einseitig ist.

„Ist es das?"

„Was?"

„Einseitig."

Reid stockte und sah Hotch endlich wieder in die Augen, wenn auch unsicher.

„Ich versteh nicht…."

„…_hier bin ich wieder, meine liebe Nachtschwärmer in Washington, eure Miranda…gerade hab ich einen Anruf von einem sehr charmanten Mister bekommen…und er hat ganz lieb gefragt, ob ich noch einmal diesen tollen Love-Song spielen würde..ihr wisst schon, vor zwei Wochen…anscheinend hab ich damit eine heisse kleine 90er Love-Welle ausgelöste..sehr schön…und darum hier noch einmal...extra für euch…"_

Und da war er wieder…der Song…

Reid sah auf das Radio.

„Wieso kennst du den Song eigentlich?" fragte Hotch ruhig.

„Im College haben alle dazu herum geknutscht...der lief andauernd."

„Du auch?"

„Ja, ich lief auch andauernd...manchmal rannte auch."

„Ob du auch dazu herumgeknutscht hast."

„Ich war damals noch ein Kind. Keiner knutscht mit einem Kind herum, vor allem nicht mit so einem wie ich war."

„Na dann. An mir ging der Song auch irgendwie vorbei...oder eher das Herumgeknutsche. Auch wenn es immer hiess, dass es ein ganz spezielles Gefühl sein soll, und jeder einmal dazu knutschen sollte."

„Kann sein, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Song das Gefühl, das bei einem Kuss aufkommt steigern soll. Ausserdem ist es erwiesen, dass…"

Doch weiter kam der jüngere Agent nicht.

Hotch hatte ihn sanft am Kragen gepackt, und zu sich heran gezogen – und nun taten sie das, wofür dieser Song gemacht war. Auch wenn Reid sich etwas dagegen sträubte, den Kuss dann unterbrach und Hotch fragend und unsicher ansah.

„Du hast mich geküsst."

Hotch zog belustigte eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jedenfalls hat es sich gerade so angefühlt, ja."

„Aber..wieso?" fiepte der Jüngere perplex.

„Weil es der beste Weg war, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

Nun wurden auch in Hotch die Zweifel etwas lauter. Wieso reagierte Reid so komisch? Hatte Rossi etwa doch nicht Recht gehabt? War Reid in einen Anderen verliebt?

„War es nicht gut? Ich meine…wolltest du es nicht? Bist du in einen Anderen verliebt?"

Reid sah Hotch mit grossen Augen an und begann dann den Kopf schütteln.

„In einen Anderen? Nein! In wen auch?"

„Morgan?"

„Morgan? Dann kann ich genauso gut Strauss küssen, die sexuelle Spannung wäre die gleiche. Ich mag Morgan, sehr sogar…aber eher wie einen grossen Bruder. Nicht mehr. Und bevor du fragst, es ist auch nicht Rossi."

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Also bin wirklich ich es?"

„Wer sonst…" lächelte Reid nun etwas schüchtern, während seine Hand an Hotchs Krawatte herum spielte und er auf seine Finger herunter sah.

Sanft hob der Ältere das Kinn des Anderen etwas an, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Und wieso reagierst du so? Hab ich dich überrumpelt? Ging es dir zu schnell?"

„Eigentlich nicht…es war nur so seltsam…ich hab eher damit gerechnet, dass du mich eine Weile suspendierst deswegen…aber du küsst mich. Das kam irgendwie etwas überraschend…aber es hat sich toll angefühlt….und deswegen-…"

Diesmal war er es, der Hotch am Kragen packte und zu sich hinzog – so dass der unterbrochene Kuss endlich weitergehen konnte…

Ein Büro weiter legte David Rossi mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen die Füsse auf seinen Schreibtisch und lauschte den Klängen, die aus seinem Radio kamen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag sein Handy neben der privaten Telefonnummer der Moderatorin mit der wahnsinnig schönen Stimme.

**_Why can't I wake up with you? So you're there when I open my eyes…you're my life…_**


End file.
